The present invention relates generally to clutch release bearings, particularly for automotive clutches. The invention relates more particularly to clutch release bearings which are adapted to pull against the so-called pull-type disengaging means of the associated clutch and which are attached to the disengaging means.
The problem with this type of mounting is that the clutch release bearing operates on one side of the disengaging means (typically a diaphragm spring) generally axially remote from the clutch release bearing.
To overcome this problem it has already been proposed in some clutch release bearing mounting assemblies to provide between the clutch release bearing and the disengaging means a so-called actuating component which has on the one side of the clutch disengaging means generally axially remote from the clutch release bearing a radial flange for coacting with the disengaging means, so-called traction securement means or axial connecting means being disposed axially between the clutch release bearing and the actuating component for axially connecting the actuating component to the clutch release bearing in the clutch release direction, that is the axial direction from the disengaging means to the clutch release bearing, and retaining means disposed on the other side of the disengaging means, and cooperating with the engagement flange, for axially maintaining the actuating component on the disengaging means.
Such is, for example, the clutch release bearing mounting arrangement disclosed in French Pat. No. 75 08514 (publication No. 2,304,826). In this patent the axial connecting means employed between the disengaging means and the actuating component carried by the disengaging means advantageously comprise a radially resiliently deformable coupling member permitting snap fitting engagement of the clutch release bearing with the actuating component. To avoid any delayed action or lost motion of the actuating component on the disengaging means, so-called resilient biasing means constantly urge the actuating component toward the engagement flange. In practice to the present time the resilient biasing means bear against the actuating component and define by themselves the associated retaining means.
Such an arrangement has and continues to give satisfaction, namely when the clutch release bearing is constantly preloaded or under a residual load, urging it axially away from the disengaging means (that is, in the release direction) between successive clutch disengagements of the clutch.
Yet if there is no residual load against the clutch release bearing, the arrangement may be defective. Between consecutive clutch disengagements it is unsure whether there is positive bearing action between the clutch release bearing and the actuating component by means of the axial connecting means. There is therefore a risk, during clutch disengagement, of a delay in the action of the clutch release bearing, and owing to jerking of the axial connecting means, the possibility of damaging the axial connecting means shortening their service life, or even of breaking the axial connecting means.